


Le grand chat et son petit lion

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Hinata Shouyou, Implied Yaku Morisuke/Kozume Kenma, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Lev sentait qu'il avait changé ces derniers temps. Son regard et ses pensées dirigés vers une certaine personne sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Sa grande soeur va lui ouvrir alors les yeux. Yaoi. LevKurooHaikyuu ne m'appartient pas





	Le grand chat et son petit lion

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou voici la pause inspiration avec une fic sur un couple que je n'ai pas encore fait, un LevKuroo (la faute aux doujins et aux fanarts d'ailleurs il y en a un faite par un ou une dessinateur (dessinatrice) corréen(ne) façon webtoon où Lev est un tueur à gages et Kuroo sa cible...Magnifique hum hum désolée) donc voici un petit défi perso rating M. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture :).

Lev avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez lui ces derniers temps. Bon, il voulait toujours être l'ace de l'équipe, ça, pas de soucis, son objectif n'avait pas changé, il voulait aussi être bien vu de ses équipiers, surtout Kenma et Yaku-san qu'il estimait beaucoup.

Non, Lev était content d'être dans cette équipe, il s'amusait bien avec tout le monde mais...

..."Eh, Lev, ça te dit de faire un tour avec Kenma, Inuoka et moi au game center après l'entrainement?, demanda alors Yamamoto en lui tapotant le dos, on va voir si notre pote le flanc arrivera à battre son record."

En temps normal, Lev aurait dit oui vu qu'il adorait faire la bringue avec eux cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur à ça. "Désolé, je préfère rentrer me reposer ce soir, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire, après tout l'ace de Nekoma doit se ménager, Yaku-san me le dit tout le temps."

Tout le monde dans le local, sauf Kuroo qui était occupé à répondre à Bokuto, le regardait comme s'il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde. "Tu es sûr que ça va, Lev?, s'étonna Taketora avant que Yaku le fit se baisser pour mettre une main sur son front : "Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

\- Tout va bien, s'empressa de dire Lev en retirant la main du plus petit pour se lever, allez, j'y vais, poursuivit-il en quittant le local, à demain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?, se demanda Morisuke en soupirant, tu sais quelque chose, Kuroo?, s'enquit-il ensuite auprès du capitaine qui venait de ranger son téléphone.

\- Hein?, fit Tetsurou en toisant Yaku, ah, tu parles de Lev? Laisse, il doit avoir un coup de mou. Ça arrive de temps en temps, tu sais?

\- Je te trouves bien coûlant avec lui, ces derniers temps, constata le libéro d'un oeil méfiant.

\- Il s'est amélioré au niveau des réceptions donc je suis moins sévère, déclara nonchalemment Tetsurou en haussant les épaules, même toi tu l'as remarqué, non?

\- Oui mais..." Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être soucieux. C'était rare de voir leur petit lion si...Peu énergique. Le noiraud, de son coté, préféra ne rien dire. Il savait pourquoi Lev était aussi distant et il avait décidé d'y remédier dès qu'ils auraient tous les deux un moment seuls.

Pendant ce temps, Lev était parti en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer rapidement chez lui afin d'être seul, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, avec ses pensées. Le numéro 11 n'arrêtait pas de penser à son capitaine ces derniers temps . Au début, il s'était dit que c'était pour rester concentrer sur son objectif, à savoir faire en sorte de devenir un ace digne de ce nom pour enfin l'entendre dire qu'il s'était amélioré et qu'il pouvait enfin s'entrainer aux attaques (c'était surtout ça, son but).

Puis, Lev s'était retrouvé à admirer le corps de ce dernier quand il se changeait au local, tout en muscles déliés dont la sueur, qui ruisselait parfois suite aux entrainements trop intenses, mettait en valeur les reliefs harmonieux.

A ce moment-là, le lion avait eu d'autres envies moins louables, comme toucher cette belle peau un peu tannée pour en éprouver la texture, embrasser ces lèvres fines à la fois pour les goûter et effacer ce sourire moqueur et maintenant, il se sentait frustré de ne pas le connaitre assez justement et souhaitait en apprendre plus sur lui.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait tendance à harceler Kenma vu que celui-ci le connaissait depuis l'enfance (sauf que le passeur le fuyait plus qu'autre chose maintenant en lui suggèrant sèchement: "Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kuro toi-même") et il n'osait pas demander à Yaku-san (vu qu'il risquait de se prendre des mandales dans les jambes).

Lev poussa un grand soupir lorsque sa grande soeur Alisa entra dans sa chambre visiblement très inquiète : " Tout va bien Lyovochka?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au pied du lit, tu as l'air tristounet."

Lev s'assit en soupirant. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à sa grande soeur . "Je n'arrête pas de penser à quelqu'un ces derniers temps et je veux que cette personne me remarque plus." Et pas seulement comme un joueur qui fait des réceptions pourries...Quoique Kuroo-san est moins sévère, ces derniers temps.

Alisa ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures pour savoir ce qui arriva à son frère. Cela lui fit même énormément plaisir : "Serait-il possible que tu sois amoureux? Je n'arrive pas à y croire!, s'étonna-t-elle toute sourire, mon Lyovochka a grandi."

Alors, c'était ça? Je suis tombé amoureux de Kuroo-san? C'était logique en y pensant. "Mais comment vais-je faire pour lui dire?, se désespéra-t-il en se renfrognant.

\- Fais ta déclaration, l'encoragea sa soeur, après ça passe ou ça casse."

Alisa avait raison. Autant y aller franco, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait et il allait continuer sur cette lancée. "Merci grande soeur."

Alisa tapota le dos de son petit frère. Lyovochka avait souvent du mal avec ses propres sentiments donc il avait des fois besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Au même moment, Tetsurou posa son cahier sur son bureau, ses devoirs étant terminés. Il avait envoyé un texto à Kenma pour vérifier qu'il était bien rentré de sa soirée arcade, ce qui fut le cas à son grand soulagement puis ses pensées l'amenèrent vers Lev, ce géant un peu trop impulsif auquel il s'était beaucoup attaché malgré lui, touché par son coté un peu trop fonceur et amusé par sa trop grande volonté à faire des choses qui causait sa maladresse.

C'était vrai qu'il avait tendance à jouer les pères trop sévères avec les autres, les poussant des fois jusqu'à leurs derniers retranchements mais avec Lev, c'était différent, il souhaitait qu'il réalise son rêve d'être un ace et il aimerait tout faire pour que cela fut le cas, quitte à le tancer.

Au fond, Tetsurou se disait qu'il devrait peut-être prendre exemple sur Sawamura. Il suffisait de voir comment il arrivait à tempérer Chibi-chan avec de simples mots. Cela dit, le noiraud se souvint du dernier match amical qu'ils avaient fait contre Karasuno et il pouvait dire que ces deux-là ètaient devenus bien proches. Un capitaine ne faisait pas discrètement des petits calins à ses coéquipiers. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire ça avec Lev, qui sait. En observant sa grande carrure, il arrivait à Tetsurou de se demander quelle sensation il aurait s'il était dans les bras de ce dernier.

Certes, il savait que Lev était plus élancé que lui mais...Bon, je ne vais pas me mentir en me disant que je n'ai pas fantasmé sur lui. Tetsurou soupira. Autant mettre les choses au clair demain, je dirai à Yakkun qu'il devra aller autre part pour son tête-à-tête avec Kenma.

Le lendemain soir, après l'entrainement, Yaku sortit du local en compagnie de Kenma en jetant un regard à la fois entendu et ennuyé à Tetsurou ("tu ne peux pas faire ça ailleurs? Pour une fois que Kenma et moi, on pouvait être tranquilles sans vous dans les pattes, avait-il maugrée quand le capitaine lui avait fait part de sa demande). Puis le noiraud salua tout le monde avant d'ordonner à Lev de rester ici. "Je dois voir avec toi ce que tu peux faire pour t'améliorer un peu plus, avait-il prétexté sous l'oeil méfiant de Yamamoto.

\- Je parie qu'il va lui encore lui faire un entrainement de la mort qui tue qui va l'achever.

\- Yamamoto, tu veux aussi des échauffements supplémentaires?

\- Euh non, s'empressa-t-il de dire en rejoignant Inuoka et Shibayama sur le seuil de l'entrée, on y va les gars."

Kai était déjà parti avec Fukunaga afin de l'aider pour des révisions.

L'ambiance dans le local devint ensuite sacrément tendue, entre un Lev qui se troturait les doigts et un Kuroo qui se grattait la tête en se demandant par où commencer. Ce fut le plus grand qui décida de prendre la parole : "Euuuh Kuroo-san, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire."

Tetsurou lui fit face en lui adressant un petit sourire : "Vas-y, je t'écoute."...Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être plaqué dos au mur sous un regard vert bien perçant et un peu apeuré : "Je te trouve super beau, et je ferai tout pour être un ace comme ça tu seras fier de moi, se dépêcha de dire le lion, quitte à se faire jeter ensuite, et...Je suis amoureux de toi, aussi."

Tetsurou fut pris d'un grabd fou rire en voyant le visage tout rouge de Lev. Lui qui ne se gênait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait habituellement, c'était étrange de le voir si timide, et mignon aussi. Le plus grand prit ça pour une moquerie et détourna son regard, véxé quand une grande main fine lui caressa affectueusement la joue : "Je le sais, Lev, répondit tendrement Tetsurou, et même si tu as tendance à n'écouter presque jamais ce que je dis et à parler des fois à tort et à travers, j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi, il soupira, aaaah, là l..."Il fut interrompit par un Lev tout content qui l'étreignit subitement : "Kuroo-saaan, s'enthousiasma-t-il en plongeant sa joue sur la chevelure désordonnée du noiraud, ça veut dire que je peux te faire plein de bisous et plein de câlins, non?"

Tetsurou se dégagea de l'étreinte, amusé par ce petit coté bien innocent et tout adorable. "Je ne le formulerai pas comme ça mais oui."

Lev eut un instant de timidité. Il était content que ses sentiments ne furent pas à sens unique mais il avait peur d'aller trop loin, néanmoins, il demanda timidement à son capitaine : "Je peux...Te toucher?"

Le sourire de Tetsurou s'élargit quand il écarta doucement le plus grand pour retirer sa chemise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de se changer quand les autres étaient partis du local. Lev s'émerveilla à la vue du torse qui se présentait devant lui en se léchant les lèvres. Cependant, il vit Kuroo-san s'asseoir contre le mur, ainsi en fit-il de même. "Vas-y, murmura ensuite le noiraud en réprimant de rire face aux prunelles vertes qui le dévoraient sans ménagement. Lev était vraiment un livre ouvert.

Deux grandes mains hésitantes se posèrent alors sur le torse offert avant glisser sur la peau à la carnation plus tannée et qui contrastait avec la pâleur de celles qui la touchaient. Lev s'émerveilla de la douce chaleur qu'il sent1it, de la dureté des muscles qu'il rencontrait au fur et mesure qu'il explorait, ceux-ci se contractant légèrement à chaque caresse.

Le numèro 11 massa un peu les abdominaux de son capitaine avant de monter un peu plus haut sans remarquer les petits halètements que Tetsurou commençaient à émettre. Ce dernier devint de plus en plus réceptif au toucher qui commençait à devenir de moins en moins chaste, surtout lorsque les doigts de Lev trouvèrent ses tétons qu'il pinça légèrement avec curiosité. "Mmm.

\- C'est bon?, s'enquit innocemment Lev en continuant de nouveau, ah, ils sont tous durs, remarqua-t-il tandis que Tetsurou se mit à gémir, et si je les léchais?"

Tetsurou se sentit défaillir face à cette langue taquine et avide qui roulait tour à tour autour des petites pointes de chair bien sensibles pour mieux les sucer ensuite. Le noiraud sentit une partie de son anatomie se tendre encore plus tandis que Lev continuait de goûter avec délice les petits bourgeons en soupirant d'un air gourmand.

Il le repoussa gentiment pour le plaquer au sol sous le regard confus de Lev. "Kuroo-san, tu n'as pas aimé? Pourtant tu gémissais donc je pensais que c'était le cas." Tetsurou lui adressa un de ses sourires moqueurs en se mettant à califourchon sur lui en ondulant lentement des hanches sur une bosse bien visible, ce qui fit un peu gémir le plus grand : "Quelque chose me dit que tu veux plus donc on va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Mais je risque de te faire du mal, Kuroo-san, s'inquiéta Lev avant de se faire interrompre par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça ira, le rassura le capitaine, et appelle-moi par mon prénom maintenant."

Lev vit Tetsurou retirer son pantalon et son caleçon avant d'ouvrir la braguette du sien tout en suçant deux de ses doigts. Il l'aida à le baisser un peu quand le noiraud baissa son sous-vêtement pour regarder d'un oeil appréciateur sa virilité. "Eh bien, tu es en pleine forme, dis donc, plaisanta-t-il en donnant un coup de langue taquin sur le gland, bon appétit."

Lev poussa un cri de surprise qui se mua en un gémissement lorsque Tetsurou commença à faire des vas et vients tout en se préparant de son coté à l'aide de deux de ses doigts. "Oooh, j'aime ta bouche, Tetsurou, soupira-t-il en caressant les mèches noires, elle est si chaude."

Il sentit alors d'agréables vibrations lorsque Tetsurou émit des petits soupirs avant de lâcher à regret sa friandise tout en retirant ses doigts. "Tu vas avoir droit à quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud, dit-il alors en le faisant asseoir pour ensuite se positionner en passant les bras derrière son cou. Lev fut alors transfiguré par la fournaise étroite qu'il ressentait, son amant étant occupé à descendre autour de lui en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de crier de douleur. Il ne voulait pas alerter son cadet. "Restons un peu comme ça, murmura-t-il en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand.

\- Ça va?, s'inquiéta quand même Lev. Aussi bon que c'était, il ne voulait pas que le capitaine souffre par sa faute.

Le regard qu'il rencontra alors fit fondre son coeur. Tetsurou avait certes un regard perçant et assez intimidant d'habitude mais là, ses iris exprimaient une tendresse et une confiance qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. "T'inquiète, murmura Tetsurou en lui embrassant amoureusement les lèvres. Lev y répondit avec son empressement habituel que le noiraud trouva touchant dans cette situation. Il lui sourit une fois le baiser rompu, la douleur étant devenue moins forte vu qu'il s'était suffisament ajusté. "On va pouvoir continuer, murmura-t-il en bougeant lentement, son sourire s'élargissant en sentant Lev palpiter en lui en effleurant son point sensible et les expressions de ce dernier étant vraiment trognonne. Il est mignon quand il rougit.

Lev de son coté, hésitait à mettre les mains sur les hanches de Tetsurou car, se connaissant, il risquait de s'y prendre trop brutalement et puis la sensation d'une douce et chaude compression lui fit perdre la tête. "Tetsurou, tu es tout chaud, c'est trop bon, gémit-il tandis que son capitaine alla plus vite tout en s'étrécissant davantage autour de lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, je...Je ne vais pas tarder à...Ooooh!" Il se déversa en Tetsurou sans même qu'il vienne. "Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, j'ai été trop rapide et...

-...Allons, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura le noiraud avec un petit rire tout en lui tapotant la tête, tu n'as qu'à me toucher, poursuivit-il en guidant la main de celui-ci sur son membre, voilà."

Lev fut un peu gêné de cette situation mais il fut motivé à donner du plaisir à Tetsurou qui commença à soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à le caresser. Le numéro 11 se mit à aimer contempler son visage à la fois extatique et serein, les pommettes virant encore plus au rouge, au fur et à mesure qu'il empoignait lègèrement le bâton de chair si chaud au creux de sa main, ressentant le membre gonfler de plaisir, taquinant habilement le gland de son pouce avant de sentir un liquide tiède couler sur ses doigts en même temps qu'un cri rauque sortit de la gorge de Tetsurou.

Ils reprirent tous deux leurs souffles puis Tetsurou se retira de Lev qui fut chagriné mais il se reprit avec sa verve habituelle. "La prochaine fois, déclara Lev en l'enlaçant de nouveau, je ferai tout pour que tu prennes ton pied avant moi.

\- J'ai hâte, murmura Tetsurou en lui posant un bisou sur le nez, mais promets-moi aussi de tout faire pour que tu deviennes le meilleur ace que l'équipe de Nekoma ait jamais connu. De toute manière, même si c'est ma dernière année au lycée, rien ne m'empèchera de passer vous voir de temps en temps. D'ailleurs quelque chose me dit que Yakkun le fera aussi.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, fit Lev en le serrant contre lui, je ferai tout pour ne pas te décevoir."

Tetsurou rit sous cape. Même si Lev avait tendance à être impulsif et faire preuve d'une trop grande franchise, il ne l'avait jamais déçu, sa bonne volonté l'encourageant même à être davantage un bon capitaine. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sawamura était tombé sous le charme de Chibi-chan. "Je t'aime, Lev, chuchota-t-il en frootant le nez contre le sien, et si tu me fais de belles réceptions, tu auras droit à des petits calins de ma part et pleins de bisous aussi."

Lev calina encore plus son capitaine, tout heureux de cette proposition. Merci grande soeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la pause autre couple. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. On se revoit pour la requête SugaHina et la suite de L'étincelle qui sera spéciale porte-poisse. A bientôt.


End file.
